Le Beau, la Bête et le Chandelier
by Wonderinn
Summary: Nile est un meilleur ami dévoué. Très dévoué. Empêcher ce têtu de Kyoya de se tuer parce que c'est un inconscient, c'est son quotidien. S'il arrive à faire ça, alors lui tenir la chandelle devrait être un jeu d'enfant ! Enfin...connaissant Kyoya, c'est pas sûr, mais il fera de son mieux. Ouais, c'est pas facile tous les jours d'être un meilleur pote comme Nile.


**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Bienvenue dans ce nouvel OS ! Aaaah, j'avais oublié à quel point c'est cool à écrire un OS ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Snif, j'suis pas dedans..._**

**_Moi : Chris, tu peux pas être là tout le temps XD_**

**_Kyoya : C'est quoi ce titre, sérieux ? -_-_**

**_Moi : Contrairement à ce que laisse croire le titre, cet OS n'est pas une parodie de La Belle et la Bête ! C'est juste un délire qu'on a eu avec xBenou en MP, et je me suis dit que ça ferait un super titre d'OS ! Encore merci à toi d'ailleurs ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Pour une fois, c'est Nile la star._**

**_Moi : J'adore Nile, il mérite bien un OS ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Mais faut toujours que tu foutes du RyuKyo..._**

**_Moi : Hihi ^^_**

**_Ryuga : C'est un combat qu'on ne gagnera pas..._**

**_Chris : Ah non, clairement pas ! X)_**

**_Moi : Disclaimer ? _**

**_Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

**_Moi : Merci Kyo ! Profitez bien de cet OS ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Et en plus, je suis putain d'OOC..._**

**_Chris : Le schtroumpf grognon est de retour ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : è_é_**

**_Ryuga : *pouffe de rire*_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**_Marius : Oh, j'espère que c'est rien de grave et que tu vas guérir vite é_è  
Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai toujours imaginé que la mère de Kyoya était la douceur incarnée ! Elle est trop bien comme ça ^w^  
La bourgeoisie, c'est une catégorie sociale qui n'existe plus vraiment de nos jours...enfin, c'est l'impression que j'ai !  
Sakyo est beaucoup trop choupi, je veux l'adopteeeeer ! TTvTT  
P.S : Moi non plus j'ai pas encore le tome 21, je savais même pas qu'il était sorti... Je vais aller voir demain s'il est arrivé dans le magasin où je vais tout le temps, normalement oui X)  
Re P.S : (Moi : Cette histoire sent le roussi... Alyssa : Grave ! Moi : Ah, t'es revenue ? Alyssa : Ouaip ! ^^ Moi : Bah...? Ils sont passés où Marimo et Love Cook ? Alyssa : Ils font pas la sieeeeeste, hihihi ! n_n Moi : *glousse comme une gamine*)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Bienvenue dans le club des gens à lunettes ! X)  
Putain, Mélanie, mais qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas ?! Il y a des gens qui ne sont pas habiles de leurs mains, c'est tout ! Saloperie de tête de mule... -_-  
Ah non, moi je peux toucher les bouteilles de lait quand même ! Sinon, je serais pas dans la merde pour faire mes mugcakes XD  
Bah...? Pourquoi elle t'a saoulée la mère de Kyoya ? Elle a rien fait de méchant, elle était juste très impatiente de rencontrer son petit-fils ^^'  
C'est pas lassant de dire que Sakyo est chou, c'est la vérité vraie ! u_u_**

**_LilyssLeri : Franchement, donne sa chance à Shogun Steel ! Rien que pour Sakyo, ça vaut le coup ! n_n  
OMG, Gingka et compagnie ils vont jamais s'en remettre ! XD  
Caaaaalme, c'est pas du RyuGin ! XD Et le ship Chris X Dynamis n'a pas de nom à ma connaissance... Je trouve que ChrisNamis ou DynaChris ça sonne plutôt bien X)_**

**_xBenou : Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! X)  
Sakyo est trop trop mignon, mais il est encore plus mignon avec ses papas et ses grands-parents ! ^w^  
Euh, les frangins c'est pas fait ! Sakyo a rencontré Ryuto, mais pas Kakeru ! XD  
Avec des parents comme Ryuga et Kyoya, Sakyo ne peut devenir qu'un blader d'élite ! u_u_**

* * *

C'était une belle journée à MetalBey City. Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient, les toupies s'entrechoquaient, bref : la vie suivait son cours. En cette belle journée, Nile se prépare mentalement pour la soirée qui l'attend. Quelle soirée, hein ? Eh bien, il se trouve que l'égyptien, de passage à MetalBey City pour quelques temps, est un meilleur ami sur qui on peut vraiment compter. En effet, depuis déjà un bon moment, Nile est le meilleur ami de Kyoya, et ce n'est pas facile tous les jours. Il dirait même que ce n'est pas de tout repos. Être le meilleur ami du vert, ça veut surtout dire l'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi. En fait, pour être précis, l'adolescent aux cheveux bicolores veille surtout à ce que son meilleur ami ne se tue pas à cause de son inconscience. Kyoya, le mec qui adore risquer sa vie dans le simple objectif de devenir le meilleur blader mondial. Un jour, il faudrait lui expliquer que c'est pas comme que ça marche. Je sais pas, regardez Ryuga ! Il risque pas tant que ça sa vie, et pourtant il est incroyablement fort. Mais bon, ce n'est pas le sujet.

Nile n'a donc pas une vie très reposante, obligé de veiller sur son suicidaire de meilleur ami. Cette fois, sa mission est cependant bien différente de d'habitude. Il n'est pas question d'empêcher son meilleur ami de se tuer, ou simplement de se blesser d'une quelconque manière. Non, pour une fois, il a une mission relativement simple et qui ne lui mettra pas les nerfs en pelote, et heureusement. Mais je vous entends trépigner derrière votre écran ! Vous voulez savoir de quelle mission je parle, hein ? Eh bien, tout simplement…Nile va devoir endosser le merveilleux rôle de chandelier. Oui oui, vous avez bien compris.

Pour faire simple, il se trouve que Kyoya a…disons des sentiments cachés pour un certain empereur dragon. Et ça commence à faire un moment. Évidemment, Nile le savait puisqu'il sait toujours tout au sujet de son meilleur ami. Seulement voilà, le vert ne voulait pas avouer ses sentiments à Ryuga, quitte à crever d'amour de son côté et ne peut plus pouvoir lui adresser la parole sans perdre ses moyens. L'égyptien ne serait jamais intervenu dans cette histoire…si Kyoya n'avait pas passé des semaines à râler et à se plaindre au sujet de sa situation. À force, bah ça a saoulé Nile, qui a craqué le matin même.

-**Kyoya, tu veux bien la mettre en veilleuse ? **S'était agacé l'adolescent aux yeux vert cuivre. **Je commence à en avoir plus que marre de t'entendre geindre !**

-**Je n'geins pas ! **Avait rétorqué le blader de Léone, vexé.

-**Mais oui bien sûr… **avait soupiré Nile. **Ça se voit que t'es pas à ma place. Tu ne parles que de Ryuga, et c'est pour dire des trucs du style « J'aimerais tellement lui dire ce que je ressens… » et juste après « T'façon il est trop bien pour moi, comment ça pourrait être possible lui et moi ? ». Tu me fatigues ! **

-**Vraiment, un plaisir de se sentir soutenu hein… **avait marmonné le vert.

-**Non mais tu te rends pas compte, t'es hyper saoulant à force ! Et hyper contradictoire aussi. Tu réalises que tu flippes pour un truc aussi banal que d'avouer tes sentiments à l'homme que tu aimes ? T'as quand même fait des trucs largement plus dangereux et insensés dans ta vie, et t'as foncé tête baissée dans le tas sans réfléchir ! **

-**Mais là c'est pas pareil ! Je te signale que là on parle pas de sauver le monde, compare ce qui est comparable ! Tout ce que j'ai fait avant, c'était risquer ma vie et mon intégrité physique. Là je ne risque aucune blessure physique, par contre les blessures émotionnelles elles vont pas me louper ! Toi, tu réalises pas bien de qui on parle ! C'est Ryuga, merde ! J'ai mis des mois à ne serait-ce que réussir à devenir son pote, j'ai pas envie de réduire tous mes efforts à néant ! Si je me prends un vent, non seulement j'aurais l'égo réduit en miettes, mais en plus je détruirais cette amitié que j'ai galéré à construire !**

-**Et tu comptes faire quoi alors ? Continuer de l'aimer de loin sans jamais lui dire ? T'es au courant qu'il attendra pas l'éternité que tu te décides à lui avouer tes sentiments ? **

-**Bah tu me suggères de faire quoi alors, puisque t'es si malin ?**

-**Simple comme bonjour : tu lui dis ce que tu ressens.**

-**Merci Captain Obvious, tu m'aides beaucoup là ! Tu crois que je vais réussir à faire ça comme ça, parce que tu me dis de le faire ?!**

-**Bon hé, tu sais quoi ? Je vais prendre les choses en main, parce que s'il faut attendre que ça vienne de toi, on y sera encore dans deux ans.**

Nile s'était alors emparé du portable de son meilleur ami, malgré les protestations de ce dernier qui lui avait immédiatement sauté dessus pour tenter de le reprendre. L'égyptien s'était enfui à travers l'appartement du vert pour se réfugier dans la salle de bain, s'y enfermant pour écrire un message à l'empereur dragon. Et Kyoya avait eu beau taper à la porte de toutes ses forces, son ami n'était pas du tout décidé à ouvrir.

-**Nile, rends-moi mon téléphone putain ! **Avait hurlé le lion en tapant le mur, craignant probablement de défoncer la porte à force de taper dessus. **Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ?!**

-**J'envoie un message à Ryuga ! **Avait répondu l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns et roux.

-**Que… ?! Nile, n'essaie même pas de faire ça bordel ! **S'était époumoné Kyoya, devenu tout rouge. **Ouvre cette putain de porte et rends-moi mon putain de téléphone ! Comment tu connais mon code d'abord ?!**

-**Je sais tout à propos de toi Kyoya, je suis ton meilleur ami quand même ! **Avait ricané le blader d'Horuseus. **Et puis c'est trop tard, j'ai déjà envoyé le message ! J'avais oublié que t'avais foutu un émoji cœur à côté de son nom dans tes contacts, t'aurais pas eu l'air con s'il était tombé sur ton tel par hasard et qu'il avait vu ça. **

-**T'AS FAIT QUOI ?! Nile, je te hais ! **

-**Non c'est pas vrai, tu m'aimes ! **

-**Tu lui as envoyé quoi ?!**

-**Alors, je lui ai envoyé : « Salut Ryuga, j'voulais t'proposer un truc. Ça te dit de venir boire un coup chez moi ce soir ? J'ai envie d'picoler un peu, mais boire tout seul ça fait un peu alcoolo, alors je me suis dit que je pourrais te proposer de venir pour avoir meilleure conscience ! ». **

-**…Bordel, tu me connais trop bien, on dirait vraiment que c'est moi qui ai écrit…**

-**Héhé, ouais je sais.**

-**Attends… T-Tu lui as proposé de venir ici ?!**

-**Bah oui, et alors ? Ah tiens, il a répondu ! Eh bah, il a pas perdu tu temps.**

-**Il dit quoi… ?**

-**« Ouais, pourquoi pas ? Ça m'branche bien. Mais je sais pas où t'habites par contre, je suis jamais venu et tu l'as jamais dit… ». Sérieux, il sait pas où t'habites ?**

-**Pourquoi je lui aurais dit ? M-Mais genre…il a vraiment dit oui ?**

-**Puisque je te le dis ! C'est ce qu'il a écrit. Ah attends, il vient d'envoyer autre chose… « Par contre, il y aura que toi et moi ou il y aura des potes à toi aussi ? ». **

-**T'as pas intérêt à lui répondre qu'il y aura que lui et moi !**

-**Attends, quoi ?**

-**Je tiendrai jamais si je me retrouve tout seul avec lui, je vais me décomposer sur place ! Je compte bien t'embarquer dans c'te soirée dont je voulais même pas !**

-**Non mais t'es sérieux ?**

-**Oui j'suis sérieux ! Sors de cette salle de bain et rends-moi mon tel, j'peux taper mes messages tout seul !**

Nile avait poussé un long soupir et était sorti de la salle de bain en tendant son téléphone à son meilleur ami. Kyoya lui avait presque arraché des mains, agacé et frustré par l'attitude de l'adolescent aux yeux verts, et vachement rouge aussi. Impossible de savoir si c'était parce qu'il était gêné ou en colère, mais c'était probablement un mélange des deux. Tout en grognant, le vert avait répondu au dernier message de Ryuga en lui disant qu'il y aurait juste son meilleur ami en plus d'eux, et qu'il lui enverrait son adresse. Apparemment, ça allait au blanc.

Et tout ça pour se retrouver au moment où Nile se prépare, après cette matinée électrique. En effet, devoir jouer au chandelier ne le ravit pas forcément, mais si ça peut stopper les jérémiades de son meilleur ami, il veut bien se sacrifier pour une soirée. Heureusement pour lui, il entretient des relations plutôt bonnes avec Ryuga. En revanche, pour lui qui ne boit pas, ça risque d'être un peu long comme soirée… Bon, bah il empêchera Kyoya de se noyer dans le saké pour oublier son stress. Ah vraiment, qu'est-ce que le vert ferait sans lui ? Une fois prêt, l'égyptien jette un coup d'œil dehors, puis à sa montre. Ce n'est pas encore l'heure d'aller chez son ancien capitaine d'équipe, il a un peu de temps devant lui. Il décide alors de sortir prendre l'air et d'aller au siège de l'AMBB rendre visite à Hikaru et Tsubasa. Tous les trois partagent le même tempérament calme, ce qui les a conduits à devenir de très bons amis. Franchement, ça fait beaucoup de bien à Nile de passer des moments au calme. Kyoya finira par lui faire faire une crise de nerfs, c'est sûr…

En quelques minutes, le blader d'Horuseus se retrouve devant l'immense bâtiment du siège de l'AMBB. En rentrant à l'accueil, la réceptionniste lui fait coucou et lui indique un chemin en souriant. C'est qu'à force de venir pour décompresser, on commence à bien le connaître ! Après une minute de marche dans un dédale de couloir, Nile finit par atterrir dans le bureau de Ryo, le directeur de l'AMBB. Il n'est pourtant pas là, c'est probablement qu'il doit être en réunion. Tsubasa et Hikaru sont là, en revanche. La jeune secrétaire de Ryo est assise sur le bureau, jambes croisées, et prend des notes sur une feuille clipsée à une tablette en bois tandis que l'argenté est assis sur un canapé, les yeux fixés sur sa tablette numérique.

-**Oh, Nile ! **S'exclame la bleue en souriant, ayant entendu son ami entrer. **On ne s'attendait pas à te voir aujourd'hui. **

-**Je sais, mais j'ai besoin de soutien moi… **soupire Nile.

-**Ola, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? **Lui demande Tsubasa en posant sa tablette sur la table basse en face de lui. **Kyoya t'en fait encore voir de toutes les couleurs ?**

-**Exactement, **répond l'adolescent aux cheveux bicolores en se laissant tomber près de son ami. **Parfois, je vous jure que j'en peux plus de lui… Mais bon, c'est mon pote, je l'aime quand même.**

-**Qu'est-ce que notre tête brûlée préférée a encore fait ? **Glousse Hikaru en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil en face de ses amis.

-**Bon…vous me promettez de pas répéter ce que je vais vous dire ? **

-**Bien sûr, tu peux compter sur nous, **lui assure l'argenté. **Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas notre genre de jouer aux commères. **

-**Non mais c'est que là il en va de ma vie… En fait…Kyoya est amoureux.**

-**Amoureux ? **Répète la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, surprise. **Mais amoureux de qui ?**

-**C'est pas que je vous fais pas confiance, mais ça je vous le dirai pas. J'ai promis à Kyoya que je le dirai jamais à personne. **

-**C'est tout à ton honneur, **dit le blader d'Eagle. **Mais alors, quel est le problème ?**

-**Le problème, c'est que Kyoya ne voulait pas avouer ses sentiments à la personne dont il est amoureux et qu'il arrêtait pas de se plaindre de sa situation alors qu'il ne faisait rien pour la changer. Du coup, ça a fini par m'énerver…et je l'ai un peu poussé à inviter cette personne chez lui contre sa volonté pour qu'il lui avoue ce qu'il ressent. Bon bah je me suis pris un retour de bâton, parce que maintenant je me retrouve obligé de leur tenir la chandelle.**

-**Louable intention, mais connaissant Kyoya ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il t'ait obligé à rester avec lui, **glousse légèrement Tsubasa. **Tu as dû mettre un gros coup dans sa fierté et ça ne lui a pas plu du tout !**

-**Je peux pas te donner tort… **reconnait l'égyptien.

-**D'un autre côté, je pense que Kyoya t'a obligé parce qu'il a vraiment besoin de toi, **ajoute la bleue. **Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui aime dévoiler ses sentiments, alors ça doit vraiment être une épreuve de force pour lui de déclarer sa flamme. J'imagine que ta présence le rassure.**

-**Ça aussi c'est vrai… **avoue Nile en soupirant. **En vrai, je ne devrais même pas avoir le droit de me plaindre. Je lui ai totalement forcé la main, je l'ai énervé, alors je comprends qu'il exige que je reste avec lui pour la soirée.**

-**Allez, c'est pas la peine de te flageller non plus, **lui dit l'argenté en lui frottant l'épaule de manière réconfortante. **Tu fais ça pour l'aider. Tu verras, quand il aura enfin avoué ses sentiments à cette personne, il te sera reconnaissant de l'avoir poussé à le faire. Bon, même s'il ne risque pas de le reconnaitre à voix haute, mais ça tu dois avoir l'habitude.**

Nile rigole doucement, parce que c'est complètement vrai, et pousse un petit soupir soulagé. Ça lui a fait du bien de discuter avec ses amis. Et puis ils ont raison tous les deux, Kyoya ne lui a pas demandé, ou plutôt ordonné, de rester pour la soirée rien que pour l'emmerder, mais parce qu'il a vraiment besoin de sa présence pour se rassurer. Hé, c'est ça d'être un meilleur ami ! C'est toujours mieux que de l'empêcher de se tuer…

Après avoir bien discuté, Nile se rend compte qu'il est l'heure pour lui de rejoindre le blader de Léone dans son appartement. Rapidement, il dit au revoir à Tsubasa et Hikaru et les laisse retourner à leur travail. Quand il sort du bâtiment, la nuit commence à tomber. Merde, mais c'est qu'il va finir par être en retard à ce rythme ! Le jeune homme aux yeux verts presse donc le pas et se dépêche de se diriger vers l'immeuble où habite son meilleur ami. Il y arrive en moins de cinq minutes tellement il a speedé et sonne à l'interphone. Kyoya ne décroche même pas mais ouvre la porte sans attendre. Eh bah, s'il ne veut même pas parler c'est qu'il doit vraiment être en stress le pauvre. Est-ce que c'était vraiment une bonne idée de le pousser à avouer ses sentiments à Ryuga ? Il commence à se poser la question là, surtout qu'il ne lui a même pas laissé une journée pour se préparer psychologiquement…

-**Kyoya ? **Appelle Nile une fois entré dans l'appartement, dont la porte était ouverte. **Kyoya, t'es où ?**

-**J'suis dans l'salon, **répond la voix du vert, légèrement lointaine.

-**Bon, ça v… Je rêve ou t'as ressorti ton Rubik's Cube ? **S'étonne l'égyptien en rejoignant son ami dans le salon.

-**Ça m'aide à me détendre, **bougonne Kyoya en jouant distraitement.

-**Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit. Ceci dit, j'ai toujours du mal à te comprendre… C'est pas réputé énervant ces machins ?**

-**Si, mais quand on est doué comme moi, ça ne l'est jamais.**

-**Si tu l'as ressorti, c'est que t'as vraiment les nerfs en pelote alors…**

-**Non, sans blague ? C'est pas comme si le mec dont je suis secrètement amoureux depuis un bail allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre hein !**

-**Bon hé, c'est fini la drama-queen ? Ça te ressemble pas cette attitude.**

-**Tu te rends vraiment pas compte d'à quel point c'est dur pour moi… Ryuga, il est difficile à comprendre. D'habitude, je peux décrypter les gens hyper facilement, parce que la plupart des gens sont comme des livres ouverts, mais pas lui… Je ne sais jamais ce qu'il pense, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il pense de moi en vrai ! Je n'aime pas être en terrain inconnu, ça me donne la sensation d'être faible…**

-**C'est vrai que j'ai du mal à comprendre, et je ne peux sûrement pas comprendre en fait, mais ça ne sert à rien de te mettre dans un état pareil. Tu n'as qu'à rester toi-même. Tu ne sais peut-être pas décrypter Ryuga, mais je trouve que tu oublies une info importante à son sujet.**

-**Hum…laquelle ?**

-**Tu es la personne la plus proche de Ryuga. Je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais tu es le seul qu'il considère comme un ami. Moi, je n'suis pas son ami, c'est juste qu'il est capable de me supporter. **

Kyoya reste bouche bée, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. C'est que…Nile dit la vérité. Il est effectivement la seule et unique personne que Ryuga considère comme son ami…mais ce n'est que maintenant qu'il s'en rend compte. Il était tellement obnubilé par son amour qu'il n'en a pas vu que l'amitié que l'empereur dragon et lui partagent est déjà exceptionnel en soi. S'il est la seule personne que le blanc accepte comme ami, est-ce qu'il pourrait finir par le voir comme plus qu'un simple ami ? Malheureusement, le vert ne va pas pouvoir y réfléchir très longtemps. Quelqu'un toque à la porte de manière assurée et le bruit résonne dans tout l'appartement. Les battements de cœur de l'adolescent aux yeux bleus deviennent d'un seul coup plus anarchiques et il déglutit difficilement en se levant. Cette fois, il ne peut vraiment plus reculer. Kyoya se lève donc du canapé après avoir reposé son Rubik's Cube sur le table basse et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Il a la très forte impression que son cœur pourrait exploser tellement il bat fort, et essaie de prendre de très profondes inspirations pour le calmer. Arrivé à la porte, le vert souffle un bon coup une dernière fois et ouvre. Ryuga est planté sur le palier, les mains dans ses poches et son éternel sourire en coin ancré sur son visage.

-**Salut, **lance-t-il à Kyoya en lui tendant son poing pour qu'il le check. **Je suis pas en retard j'espère ? **

-**Non, pas du tout, **lui répond le lion après l'avoir checké. **Nile vient à peine d'arriver.**

L'adolescent se décale ensuite pour laisser Ryuga entrer, tout en se félicitant mentalement pour avoir réussi à ne pas bégayer ou trembler en le checkant. L'empereur dragon s'avance jusqu'au salon tout en regardant partout autour de lui, normal vu qu'il n'est jamais venu auparavant, et fait un petit signe de tête à Nile pour lui dire bonjour. Hé, l'égyptien a bien précisé qu'ils ne sont pas amis. Après avoir laissé ses yeux trainer à peu près partout, le blanc tire finalement un tabouret et s'assoit en face du canapé, de l'autre côté de la table basse. Rapidement, Kyoya s'éclipse dans sa cuisine pour récupérer de quoi boire, mais aussi pour laisser ses nerfs se calmer. Il va survivre, il va survivre…enfin, il espère en tout cas. En tout cas, là on peut dire qu'il a rangé sa fierté au placard notre fier lion solitaire ! Après avoir récupéré deux bières dans le frigo, et une canette de Fanta pour Nile qui ne boit pas d'alcool, le vert revient dans le salon et se laisse tomber dans le canapé.

-**Bah qu'est-ce que t'as foutu aujourd'hui ? **Demande le dragon tout en décapsulant sa bière. **T'as l'air sacrément crevé.**

-**Hein ? Oh non, j'ai rien fait de spécial… **répond Kyoya. **J'suis juste fatigué…**

-**T'es fatigué et tu m'as invité pour boire ? **Ricane Ryuga en tendant le décapsuleur au vert. **Tu sais, c'est pas une très bonne idée.**

-**T'inquiète, j'ai Nile pour faire ma jurisprudence, **rétorque l'adolescent aux yeux bleus en ricanant à son tour.** Il m'empêchera de me bourrer la gueule. **

-**Je me plais à dire que je suis la bonne conscience de mon meilleur ami, **dit l'égyptien en ouvrant sa canette, un petit sourire aux lèvres. **Je suis en quelque sorte son Gemini Cricket rien qu'à lui. **

-**Je ne peux pas dire le contraire. Tant mieux hein, vu son tempérament, **ajoute l'empereur dragon.

-**Hé, vous pourriez éviter de parler de moi comme si j'étais pas là ? **Râle le vert.

-**Non mais regardez-le, il prend la mouche tellement facilement ! **Raille le blanc. **Ah c'est tellement drôle ! **

-**La susceptibilité a un nom et un visage, **glousse Nile.

-**Je vous hais, vous êtes trop méchants avec moi… **marmonne Kyoya en se réfugiant dans sa bière.

-**Mais non, c'est juste pour rigoler ! **Réplique Ryuga. **Haha, désolé, c'est juste que j'adore quand t'es vexé.**

Le blader de L-Drago se lève alors de son tabouret et vient s'assoir à côté de Kyoya dans le canapé, le poussant avec son épaule pour l'embêter. Le vert a bien du mal à ne pas rougir, mais de toute façon comme il boit ce n'est pas trop suspect. Également assis à côté du vert, Nile regarde la scène avec un petit sourire malicieux. Il ne connait pas très bien Ryuga, il faut dire qu'il ne l'a jamais réellement fréquenté, mais on lui a énormément parlé de lui. C'est quelqu'un qui ne parle pas beaucoup, qui garde une expression neutre la plupart du temps, qui n'aime pas beaucoup de gens et qui déteste les contacts physiques. C'est étrange, mais ça ne correspond absolument pas au Ryuga qu'il a actuellement sous les yeux ! L'empereur dragon qu'il observe là maintenant, en train de s'amuser à embêter Kyoya, est même à l'opposé total de la définition précédente. Il parle, il sourit et rigole, et le contact physique avec le vert ne semble pas le déranger. La dernière partie de la phrase précédente est importante.

-**Et donc, Kyoya ne se rend pas compte que Ryuga l'aime bien, plus que n'importe quel être humain sur cette planète en dehors de Ryuto ? **Pense l'ex membre des Wild Fang avec un brin de désespoir. **Bah putain… Je sais bien que l'amour rend aveugle, mais là c'est quand même un très gros niveau d'aveuglement.**

Deux heures, six bières et un Fanta plus tard, la soirée continue dans la bonne humeur. Cependant, Nile commence à s'agacer un peu. L'alcool aidant, son meilleur ami est un peu plus à l'aise et a l'air bien moins gêné qu'au début de la soirée, mais il n'a visiblement pas l'air décidé à avouer ses sentiments à Ryuga. L'empereur dragon ne se doute d'absolument rien et se marre avec son ami aux cheveux verts sans penser le moins du monde que celui-ci aimerait bien être plus que son ami. Enfin…actuellement, il semblerait que Kyoya ait oublié ce détail, vu qu'il a l'air beaucoup plus intéressé par l'humour noir et sarcastique de son crush que par l'amour qu'il éprouve pour lui. L'alcool, visiblement ça le détend mais ça fait chuter son QI aussi ! Après quelques minutes, Nile finit par craquer et décide de parler un peu seul à seul avec son ancien capitaine.

-**Kyoya, t'as plus rien à boire. Viens, on va se chercher autre chose, moi non plus j'ai plus rien à boire, **prétexte l'adolescent aux cheveux bicolores en se levant.

-**Tu veux pas y aller tout seul ? **Rétorque Kyoya avec un ton un peu agacé. **Prends-toi un autre Fanta et chope-moi une bière please, j'ai pas envie de bouger.**

-**Hé ho, j'suis pas ta boniche, **réplique Nile en fronçant les sourcils. **Bouge ton cul !**

-**Ça va, ça va, j'arrive… **grogne le lion en se levant avec beaucoup de mauvaise volonté.

-**M'abandonnez pas trop longtemps hein, j'vais m'emmerder moi sinon ! **Leur lance Ryuga.

Nile hoche la tête et tire le bras de son meilleur ami pour l'attirer dans la cuisine, refermant légèrement la porte pour étouffer la conversation qu'il s'apprête à avoir avec le vert.

-**Tu saoules Nile sérieux, j'étais bien moi, **râle ce dernier en se dirigeant vers son frigo pour prendre une bière. **Tu peux te débrouiller tout seul pour te resservir quand même.**

-**J'veux te parler, idiot. Et repose tout de suite cette bière, t'as assez bu là, **soupire l'égyptien.

-**Putain, des fois j'ai vraiment l'impression que t'es ma mère, **marmonne Kyoya, reposant sa bière pour prendre un Fanta à la place.

-**Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis ta jurisprudence. Et sérieux, faut vraiment que je te parle, **dit Nile avec son air le plus sérieux. **Tu comptes faire durer tout ça combien de temps ?**

-**Comment ça ?**

-**T'as pas l'air d'avoir vraiment envie de dire à Ryuga ce que tu ressens pour lui. J'te signale que c'est un peu pour ça qu'on fait cette soirée.**

-**Non mais tu crois que c'est facile ? Tout se passe tellement bien, j'ai peur de tout casser… Et en plus, je sais pas comment m'y prendre. **

-**Tu retournes dans le salon, moi je te suis pas, tu lui dis que si tu l'as invité c'est pour une bonne raison, tu lui avoues que tu l'aimes et puis voilà.**

-**C'est pas si simple ! J'peux pas être aussi direct, pas avec Ryuga…**

-**J'ai vraiment l'impression que dans ta tête, Ryuga c'est une bête sauvage qui pourrait chercher à te dévorer au moindre faux pas. Hé, news flash ! C'est juste un être humain, il va pas te tuer parce que tu lui déclares ta flamme.**

-**Et s'il me fout un vent, hein ?! J'veux pas me retrouver avec le cœur en mille morceaux moi !**

-**Bon déjà, si tu ne tentes pas il ne se passera jamais rien, et ensuite, de ce que j'ai pu observer, je pense que tu n'as pas trop à t'en faire.**

-**Hé, ça veut dire quoi ça ?**

-**Ça veut dire que je pense qu'il t'aime aussi, abruti ! Allez, t'y vas maintenant ou sinon je te renvoie dans le salon avec un coup de pied dans le boule !**

Kyoya rougit légèrement et pousse un long soupir. Pour pousser Nile à bout, c'est vraiment qu'il doit être désespérant à regarder. Le vert boit une grande gorgée de Fanta et retourne dans le salon, pendant son meilleur ami reste dans la cuisine, mais éteint la lumière pour que l'empereur dragon ne se doute pas qu'il est en train de jouer à l'espion.

-**T'as abandonné ton pote ? **Demande Ryuga en ne voyant pas revenir l'égyptien.

-**Il est parti aux toilettes, **invente le vert pour justifier l'absence de son ami.

-**Visiblement, avant il t'a ordonné d'arrêter de boire puisque tu n'reviens pas avec une bière, **ricane le dragon. **Gemini Cricket a encore frappé.**

-**Ouais… **souffle le lion.

-**Bah qu'est-ce que t'as d'un coup ? Ça te contrarie tant que ça de plus pouvoir picoler ?**

-**Non non, c'est juste qu'il m'a un peu engueulé…**

-**Ah okay, je comprends mieux. Dis, je voulais te demander un truc…**

-**Oui, quoi ?**

-**Pourquoi tu m'as invité chez toi comme ça, d'un seul coup ? Enfin, c'est pas que ça me dérange, c'est que j'ai l'impression que ça t'est venu du jour au lendemain. T'as jamais parlé de m'inviter ou un truc du style…**

-**Hum…en fait…il y a une raison…**

-**Vas-y, je t'écoute.**

-**J-Je…hum… C'est…c'est pas facile à dire… T-Tu vois, je… Oh, puis merde ! Ryuga…j-je t'aime, et ça fait très longtemps que c'est le cas, mais j'osais pas te l'avouer. C'est pour ça que je t'ai invité à venir boire un verre, pour faire bouger les choses…**

Le blanc qui s'installe après la déclaration de Kyoya met celui-ci très très trèèèèèèèèèèès mal à l'aise. Ça y est, sa vie est foutue, Nile peut commencer à préparer son enterrement.

-**Euh…tu…tu peux dire quelque chose steuplait… ? **Lâche l'adolescent avec un ton gêné, jouant avec sa canette. **N'importe quoi, ce que tu veux, mais ce silence me met vraiment mal là…**

-**Oh, désolé Kyoya… **s'excuse le blanc en se grattant la nuque. **C'est que…je m'y attendais pas.**

-**Je te demande pas de partager mes sentiments, j'avais juste vraiment besoin de te le dire, **dit Kyoya avec un petit soupir. **Et…si ce que je ressens n'est pas réciproque, je…**

Ryuga ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase. L'empereur dragon pose ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme, le faisant immédiatement taire. Kyoya reste sous le choc un moment, paralysé et ne sachant que faire. Euh…il vient de se passer quoi là ? Ryuga vient de l'embrasser ? C'est pas un rêve… ? Depuis la cuisine, Nile écoutait la conversation et le soudain silence de son meilleur ami le pousse à passer sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Évidemment, quand il voit Ryuga en train d'embrasser Kyoya de sa propre initiative, c'est le soulagement total. Enfiiiiiiin ! Putain, c'est qu'il y croyait presque plus. Heureusement que le dragon est quelqu'un qui prend des initiatives, parce que s'il avait fallu compter sur Kyoya, ça aurait duré dix minutes de plus. Le blanc rompt plutôt vite le baiser, qui était très sage, et regarde Kyoya avec un mélange de malice et de tendresse. Le vert est rouge comme une tomate, mais au moins il commence à reprendre ses esprits.

-**Moi aussi je t'aime Kyoya, mais je n'osais pas te le dire non plus. Je pensais pas que tu m'aimais parce que t'avais pas l'air de réagir à tout l'intérêt que je te porte, **explique Ryuga en passant sa main dans les cheveux du lion.

-**C'est pas que je réagissais pas…c'est que je m'en rendais même pas compte, **répond le vert avec un petit rire gêné. **J'étais trop occupé à cacher mes sentiments. Tu parais tellement…je sais pas, j'ai pas les mots pour expliquer, mais je pensais pas que tu pourrais aimer un mec comme moi.**

-**Visiblement, on avait tort tous les deux, **ricane l'empereur dragon en se penchant pour embrasser de nouveau le jeune homme aux yeux bleus.

-**Bon, j'vais y aller moi ! **Lance Nile dans le couloir, faisant sursauter le blanc et le vert qui décident de laisser une petite distance entre eux pour faire genre qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

-**A-Ah bon, déjà ? **Lui répond Kyoya d'une voix légèrement fébrile.

-**Ouais, désolé, je fatigue un peu moi, **s'excuse son meilleur ami en passant une tête dans le salon. **Passez une bonne soirée !**

Ni Ryuga ni Kyoya n'ont le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, l'égyptien est déjà parti. Une fois hors de l'immeuble, Nile lâche un retentissant « YES » dans la rue et sautille sur place comme un gamin. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait pas pour son meilleur pote ? Il mériterait d'être payé pour ça tiens… Alors que l'égyptien marche tranquillement dans la rue, se dirigeant vers l'AMBB pour voir si Tsubasa et Hikaru ont terminé le boulot et sont d'accord pour prendre un café, son téléphone vibre dans sa poche. Il le sort et regarde l'écran avec curiosité pour voir s'afficher un message de Kyoya. Enfin… « message ». Juste trois mots, mais trois mots qui font très plaisir à Nile : « T'es le meilleur ». Il range son téléphone dans sa poche, se doutant bien que son meilleur ami n'a pas la tête à tenir une conversation texto ce soir, et laisse un grand sourire se dessiner sur son visage. C'est une mission accomplie pour Nile le chandelier !

* * *

**_Moi : Et voilà, fini ! J'ai trop aimé écrire cet OS, je kiffe Nile ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : J'en ai marre d'être OOC moi..._**

**_Moi : Roooh, t'inquiète ! Dans ma prochaine fic, tu le seras pas, promis ! _**

**_Kyoya : ..._**

**_Chris : Tu croyais sérieusement qu'elle allait arrêter les fics ? XD_**

**_Kyoya : ..._**

**_Ryuga : Et ce sera quand cette nouvelle fic ? _**

**_Moi : La semaine prochaine, ou la semaine d'après, ça dépendra de mes envies ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Et ce sera quoi comme fic...?_**

**_Moi : Hihi, suspense !_**

**_Kyoya : Super..._**

**_Chris : Oh là là, comment ça ronchonne ! XD_**

**_Moi : C'est dans leur nature ! ^^_**

**_Chris : Ouais, pas faux ! X)_**

**_Moi : Bref, laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à dimanche ! Moi je go en cours ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Bye ^^_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : Salut._**


End file.
